


First Boy

by flareonfury



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Community: 25moments, Community: disney_uberland, Drabble, Gen, Post Movie, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy never forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my disney_uberland Drabble Contest and written for 25moments prompt memories. I ended up missing the deadline though because they were working on a GMT timezone and I hadn't realized that. I really kinda hate timezones 'cause Team Ariel would have totally won had they counted my two drabbles, lmao.

Wendy Darling never gave up the hope that she would one day see Peter again.

She knew he still came to hear her stories for she never stopped telling them to her brothers… or at least not until they grew too old and wanted nothing to do with child’s things. But Wendy never forgot. She never forgot about learning how to fly or the adventures in Neverland. Never forgot meeting the mermaids, meeting Captain Hook, Tinkerbell, and the lost boys… and most importantly, she never forgot about Peter Pan.

He was the first boy she ever fell in love with.


End file.
